Pedro D'Aguillón Jr.
Nuevo León, México |nacimiento = 22 de noviembre de 1947 ( ) |familiares = Pedro D'Aguillón (padre) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|230px|right Pedro de Aguillón Lozano, mejor conocido como Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. es un locutor, director y actor de doblaje mexicano, hijo del también actor Pedro D'Aguillón, es conocido como la voz habitual de Dan Aykroyd, y la voz de Willy Tanner en ALF. En el anime es conocido por ser la voz de Tao Pai Pai en Dragon Ball, y del Dr. Riddles en Zatch Bell. thumb|right|230px|Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. y tres de sus personajes. Hecho por Anny Garrido Charlie_Burns_profile.jpg|Jefe Charlie Burns en Transformers: Rescue Bots. Ninjamuraski.png|Ninja Purpura en Dragon Ball. 03_taopaipai.png|Tao Pai Pai, también en Dragon Ball. Freddy-freddy-krueger-33746737-500-614.jpg|Freddy Krueger en La trilogia Pesadilla en la calle del infierno. Danaykroyd.jpg|Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. es la voz habitual de Dan Aykroyd. Stanleytucci.jpg|Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. es la voz recurrente de Stanley Tucci. Willie_Tanner_001.jpg|Willie Tanner en ALF. EMH-CraneoRojo.png|Cráneo Rojo en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. caesar flickerman.jpg|Caesar Flickerman en Los juegos del hambre (saga) Leonard_Powers_transparent.png|Leonard en Ugly Americans bobby.jpg|Bobby Seis Muertos en el Renegado Los7E_Gruñon.jpg|Gruñon en Los 7E Capitán Spaulding.jpg|Capitan Spaulding en Violencia Diabólica Filmografía Películas Dan Aykroyd * Capitán Tucker en Yo los declaro marido y... Larry (2007) * Dr. Keats en Como si fuera la primera vez (2004) * Max Beasley en Amor incondicional (2002) * Det. Insp. Jack Grillo en La Tierra contra la araña (2001) * Capt. Thurman en Pearl Harbor (2001) * Lance Agensky en Diamantes (1999) * Harry Sultenfuss en Mi primer beso 2 (1994) * Harry Sultenfuss en Mi primer beso (1991) (doblaje original y redoblaje) * Boolie Werthan en El chofer y la señora Daisy (1989) * Dr. Raymond Stantz en Los cazafantasmas II (1989) (redoblaje DVD/BD y redoblaje Netflix) * Steven Mills en Mi novia es una extraterrestre (1988) (Redoblaje) * John Burns en The Couch Trip (1988) * Dr. Raymond Stantz en Los cazafantasmas (1984) Stanley Tucci *Ceasar Flickerman en Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1 (2014) *Ceasar Flickerman en Los juegos del hambre: En llamas (2013) *Lord Roderick en Jack el cazagigantes (2013) *Ceasar Flickerman en Los juegos del hambre (2012) *Eric Dale en El precio de la codicia (2011) *Dr. Abraham Erskine en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Jefferson Berk en Kit Kittredge: Joven reportera (2008) *Frank Dixon en La terminal (2004) *Frank en Jurado por error (1995) Michael Douglas * Ben Kalmen en Solitary Man (2009) * Gavin en Will & Grace (2002) * Robert Wakefield en Traffic (2000) * Presidente Andrew Shepherd en Mi querido presidente (1995) * William 'D-Fens' Foster en Un día de furia (1993) * Oliver Rose en La guerra de los Rose (1989) * Richard Adams en El síndrome de China (1978) Jeffrey Tambor *Sid Garner en ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III (2013) * Sid Garner en ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II (2011) * Sid Garner en ¿Qué pasó ayer? (2009) * Anthony en The Invention of Lying (2009) * Jay Porter en ...And Justice for All. (1979) Chevy Chase * Reparador del jacuzzi en Hot Tub Time Machine (2010) * Clark Griswold enVacaciones en Las Vegas (1997) * Jack Sturgess enEl amo de la casa(1995) * Nick Halloway en Memorias (1992) * Ty Webb enLos locos del golf (1980) John Michael Higgins *Stan en Amigos indiscretos 2 (2013) *John Smith en Notas perfectas (2012) *Entrenador Keith en ¡Vamos por las chicas! (2009) *Corey Taft en Yo quiero un Oscar (2006) Dennis Farina *Banger en What Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) *Sr. Warner en Ladrón por accidente (2002) *Dan De Mora en Aquel viejo sentimiento (1997) *Denton en La desaparición de Nora (1993) Antonio Banderas *Ralph en El amante (2008) * Tommy Lucero / Martinez en El nuevo novio de mi mamá (2008/Doblaje original) * Mariachi en La balada del pistolero (1995) * Tony Rodríguez en Nunca hables con extraños (1995) Judge Reinhold * Dr. Neil Miller en Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte (2006) * Dr. Neil Miller en Santa Cláusula 2 (2002) * Dr. Neil Miller en Santa Cláusula (1994) * Ken Kessler en Ruthless People (1989) Edward Herrmann * Headmaster Woodbridge en Lección de honor (2002) * Ricardo Ricón en Ricky Ricón (1994) * Ed Devery en Nacida ayer (1993) * Sr. Dingle en El regreso de mi novio (1993) Billy Crystal * Dr. Ben Sobel en Analízame (1999) * Mitch Robbins en Gente de la ciudad 2 (1994) * Mitch Robbins en Gente de la ciudad (1991) * Larry Donner en Tira a mamá del tren (1987) Martin Sheen * Padre Juilliard en Desechos y esperanza (2014) * Suegro de Burke en Love Happens (2009) * Jack en Bobby (2006) Tom Wilkinson *Latham Cole en El llanero solitario (2013) *Reverdy Johnson en El conspirador (2010) *Paul Emmett en El escritor fantasma (2010) Anthony Edwards *Steve Loski en Mi primer amor (2010) *Bill Armstrong en Zodíaco (2007) *Prof. Brains en Thunderbirds (2004) Gary Cole *Larry Symonds en The Joneses (2009) * Ted Jones en Piña express (2008) * Reese Bobby en Ricky Bobby: Loco por la velocidad (2006) James Woods * Tommy Athens en Tómalo con calma (2005) * Ned Trent en El especialista (1994) * Jake Wise en Contra todo riesgo (1984) Joe Pesci * Vincent Vinny Gambini en Mi primo Vinny (1992) * Leo Getz en Arma mortal 3 (1992) * David Ferrie en JFK (1991) Martin Kove *John Kreese en Karate Kid III (1989) *John Kreese en Karate Kid II (1986) *John Kreese en Karate Kid (1984/Doblaje original) Robert Englund * Freddy Krueger en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3 (1987) * Freddy Krueger en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2 (1985) * Freddy Krueger en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno (1984) Terence Hill * Johnny Firpo en Par Impar (1978) * Matt Kirby en Dos contra el crimen (1977) * Kid en Juntos son dinamitas (1974) Jon Gries *Mark Casey en Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) *Mark Casey en Búsqueda implacable (2008) David Paymer * Dixon Lewis en Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) * Arthur Stegman en Revancha (1999) Peter Capaldi *Alan Rusbridger en El quinto poder (2013) *Médico de la OMS en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) Bob Gunton *Decano Alex Monroe en Apuesta máxima (2013) *Dr. Townsend en Bloqueado (2007) Richie Minervini *Director Tardio en Son como niños 2 (2013) *Tardio en Son como niños (2010) Richard Jenkins * Eli Raphelson en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Robert Grace en El reino (2007) Nicholas Farrell * Sr. Carter Wood en Verano en febrero: Una historia real (2013) * Paul Moran en MacGyver: Rastreando el día del juicio final (1994) Jim Broadbent * Capitán Molyneux / Vyvyan Ayrs / Timothy Cavendish / Músico coreano / Prescinto 2 en Cloud Atlas (2012) * Dennis Thatcher en La dama de hierro (2011) Peter MacNicol ' * Secretario de Defensa en Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) * David Langley en Bean: El nombre del desastre (1997) 'Sam Shepard ' *Harlan Whitford en Protegiendo al enemigo (2012) *Thomas Callahan en El informe pelícano (1993) 'Brett Rice * Roger Dunbar en Footloose: Todos a bailar (2011) * Agente Simms en Terror inesperado (1996) Kurt Fuller * John en Medianoche en París (2011) * Russell Finley en El mundo según Wayne (1992) Dustin Hoffman * Izzy Panofsky en Barney's Version (2009) * Harvey Shine en La última oportunidad (2008/TV) Clarence Williams III * Mac en The Way of War (2009) * Chuck en Cupido motorizado (1997) Alec Baldwin * Jack McCallister en Las Locuras de Dick y Jane (2006) * Norman Burroughs en Recortes de mi vida (2006) Charles Grodin *Bob Kowalski en El ex (2006) *Martin Daniels en Clifford (película) (1994) [[Eugene Levy|'Eugene Levy']] * Max Lomax en Un instante en Nueva York (2004) * Director Collins en Tontos, tontos y retontos (2003) Timothy Hutton *Ted Milner en La ventana secreta (2004) *Jack Meadows en Sunshine State (2002) Will Patton * Aaron Purnell en El último viaje (2004) * Nahum Goddard en Comenzando de nuevo (1996) Christopher Walken *Det. Stanley Jacobellis en Una relación peligrosa (2003) *Robert en Juego veneciano (1990) James Rebhorn * Dr. Bowman en Lejos del cielo (2002) * Sr. Trask en Perfume de mujer (1992) Liev Schreiber * Cotton Weary en Scream 3 (2000) * Cotton Weary en Scream 2 (1997/Redoblaje) Denis Leary * Frank O'Brian en Me robó el corazón (1996) * Armor O'Malley en Pistoleros (1994) Christopher McDonald *Teniente Meyerson en Atracción explosiva (1995) *Jack Barry en Quiz Show: El dilema (1994) Michael Rooker *Sheriff Alan Pangborn en La mitad siniestra (1993) *Rowdy Burns en Días de trueno (1990) Paul Hogan * Michael Cocodrilo ''Dundee en Cocodrilo Dundee II (1988) * Michael ''Cocodrilo ''Dundee en Cocodrilo Dundee (1986) 'Jonathan Frakes' *William T. Riker en Star Trek 7: Generaciones '''Otros papeles' *Burócrata 2 (Peter Yapp) y Padre de Katharine en El destino de Júpiter (2015) *Sargento de policía (Laurent Richard) en 3 días para matar (2014) (Versión Videomax) * Pete Higgins (Brian Howe) en Annabelle (2014) * Harold Attinger (Kelsey Grammer) en Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) *Gabe (Mandy Patinkin) en Si estuvieras aqui (2014) *Brian Plummer (Bill Pullman]) en El justiciero (2014) *Georgie (Tom Mardirosian) y Actor de comercial #3 (Sal Verena) en Agentes del desorden (2014) *Voces adicionales en Trascender (2014) *General Brigham (Brendan Gleeson) en Al filo del mañana (2014) *Hayato (Hiro Kanagawa), Narrador de video en Godzilla (2014) *Nick (David Thornton) en Mujeres al ataque (2014) *Det. John Lake (Daniel Kash) en RoboCop (2014) *Esclavista en matorral y Capitán del barco en 12 años esclavo (2013) (Versión Buena Vista) *Agente Marichal (Roger Guenveur Smith) y Voces adicionales en El robo más grande de la historia (2013) *Sam Harris (Kevin Kline) en Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) *Jim Lampley (Él mismo) en Ajuste de cuentas (2013) *R.D.Warner (Jim Gleason) en El mayordomo (2013) *Rich (Robert C. Treveiler) en Prisioneros (2013) *Taxista (Craig Cackowski) en Una noche loca (2013) *Bartender (Tory Willis) en El maravilloso presente (2013) *Voces adicionales en Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) *Comprador (Dean Norris) en El abogado del crimen (2013) *Dueño de casa de empeño (Huggy Leaver) en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) *Sr. Mullins (Michael Tucci) en Chicas armadas y peligrosas (2013) *Juez (Ray Kahnert) en Mamá (2013) *Oficial de policía (Josh Stamberg) en Dark Skies (2013) *Voces adicionales en Fuerza antigángster (2013) *S2 (Cooper Thornton) en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) *Poncio Pilatos (Remo Girone) en María de Nazaret (2012) *Harris (Gary Grubbs) en ¿Quién vivirá? (2012) *General Kajima (Toshiyuki Nishida) en Emperador (2012) *Profesor McMannis (Jay Brazeau) en Posesión satánica (2012) *Voces adicionales en To the Wonder (2012) (2da. versión) *Sacerdote en Las hermanas vampiro (2012) *El hombre viejo (Jeremy Irons) en Las palabras (2012) *Sal (James Martin Kelly) en Magic Mike (2012) (Versión Videomax) *Joseph Bradley (Kyle Chandler) en La noche más oscura (2012) *Frank Yates (Hal Holbrook) en La tierra prometida (2012) *Johnny Amato (Vicent Curatola) en Mátalos suavemente (2012) *Juez Rittenband (Tibor Feldman) en Mentiras mortales (2012) (Versión Videomax) *Avington Carr (Peter Gerety) en El vuelo (2012) *Alexei Karenin (Jude Law) en Anna Karenina (2012) *Voces adicionales en El beso que nunca nos dimos (2012) *Teniente Paolo (Douglas M. Griffin) en Transito (2012) *LA Jim (Neal McDonough) en El chico de Filadelfia (2012) *Dicky Speck (James Russo) en Django sin cadenas (2012) *Prisionero (Tom Conti) en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) *Randall Morgan (Dan Patrick) en Ése es mi hijo (2012) *Clayton (John C. Reilly) en El dictador (2012) *Padre Miller (Richard Riehle) en Un tipo rudo (2012) *El Mayor (Tom Courtenay) en Un plan no tan perfecto (2012) *Paul (Rob Moran), Insertos en Tu eres el próximo (2011) *Granjero Earl (Ken Smith) en Mandie y la Navidad olvidada (2011) *Hugh Perceval (Michael Kitchen) en Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) (Versión Videomax) *Bernie Rose (Albert Brooks) en Drive: El escape (2011) *Ernest Simpson (David Harbour) en El romance del siglo (2011) *David Orton (Robert Portal) en Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) *Abuelo (Niels Arestrup) en Caballo de guerra (2011) *Leonard Dahl (Bob Balaban) en Thin Ice (2011) *Kurt Hendricks (Michael Nyqvist) en Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma (2011) *Wes Claiborne (Buck Taylor) en Cowboys y aliens (2011) *Tio Aquila (Donald Sutherland) en El águila de la legión perdida (2011) *Thomas Fern (Chelcie Ross) en El dilema (2011) *Danger D'Amo (Jeremy Piven) en Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo (2011) *Director McCone (Matt Craven) en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) *Comprador en subasta (Richard Rifkin) en Princesa por accidente (2011) * Voces adicionales en Súper 8 (2011) * Ministro en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) * Rick (Jon Tenney) en El buen latido (2010) * Presidente de Brasil en Tropa élite 2 (2010) * Chester Conway (Ned Beatty) en El asesino dentro de mí (2010) * Voces adicionales en Juego a muerte (2010) (doblaje mexicano) * Sr. Winterfeld (Heio von Stetten) en Rock It! (2010) * Abuelo McDevon (Will Hutchins) en Los románticos (2010) * General Garza (David Zayas) en Los indestructibles (2010) * Alan Smith (Clancy Brown) en Pesadilla en la calle Elm (2010) * Alan Bradley (Bruce Boxleitner) en Tron: El legado (2010) * Howard (Craig Anton) en Nic y Tristan (2010) * Jackson (Linden Ashby) en Anaconda 4: Rastro de sangre (2009) * CEO de McClaren Robotics (Steve Tom) en Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) * Posee #2 en Miss Marzo (2009) * Dr. Heffner (James Van Patten) en El juego del miedo VI (2009) * Voces adicionales en Galáctica: el plan (2009) * Dr. Mark Rhodes (Bruce Davison) en Terremoto (2009) *Padre de Vandy y Emma (Bruce Altman) en Peter y Vandy (2009) * Dr. Narizmendi (William H. Macy) en La Piedra Mágica (2009) * Larry Hooper (Kevin Spacey) en Hombres de mentes (2009) * Arlen Frinkle (Ari Hoptman) en Un hombre serio (2009) * Christopher (Patrick Muldoon) en The Steam Experiment (2009) * Ben Foley (Kevin Tighe) en Sangriento San Valentín (2009) * Mesero Kevin (Daren A. Herbert) / Comentarista en TV (Val Cole) en 2012 (2009) *Mauro en Bakhita (2009) * Jack (James Cromwell) en La tortura (2008) (Segunda versión) * Roy Clayton (Guy Pearce) en Traidor (2008) * Lechuza (Stephen Fry) en Las aventuras de Riverbank (2008) * Maestro Schorsch en El enano narigón (2008) * Voces adicionales en Después de la vida (2008) * Lloyd Manning (Eugene Lipinski) en Crimen encubierto (2008) * Deacon en No robarás en Domingo (2008) * Bill Nelson (Bob Hoskins) en Doomsday (2008) * Bill Carver en Ángeles de amor (2008) * Padre Pietro (Favio Cavilli) en Clara y Francisco (2007) (Doblaje mexicano) * Alguacil Harvey Pell (Girard Swan) en 3:10 a Yuma (2007) (Doblaje de DVD) *Sheriff Harlan Bremmer (Skip O'Brien) y Guardia del transporte en Asesino de la carretera (2007) *Voces adicionales en La noche es nuestra (2007) * Dr. Mitchell Allen (Tobin Bell) en Boogeyman 2 (2007) *Dr. Racoviceanu en 4 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días (2007) *Dr. Fredrichs (Mark Fredrichs) en Actividad paranormal (2007) * Col. Doug Masterson (Bruce Willis) en El granjero astronauta (2006) * Padre de Selene (Andrew Kavadas) en Inframundo: La evolución (2006) * Wally (Paul Sorvino) en Sr. Arréglalo (2006) *Cunningham (Jonathan Cecil) en Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) * Insertos en La casa de cristal 2: Una buena madre (2006) * Franklin en El intermediario (2006) * Robert Kimbell en El tesoro de Tillamook (2006) * Dr. Myshkin (Matt Salinger) en Negro amanecer (2005) * Voces adicionales en El cómplice silencioso (2005) * Pedro (Mark Womack) en Judas (2004) * Entrenador Gary Gaines (Billy Bob Thornton) en Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) * Jeremy en El día después de mañana (2004) * Stewart Maiden en Bobby Jones, la historia de un campeón (2004) * Príncipe (Denis Akiyama) en Eloise en el Plaza (2003) * Eddie Yang (Jackie Chan) en El poder del talismán (2003) * Owen Tuttle (Clint Howard) en Beethoven 5 (2003) * Hank Ogden en (Mark L. Taylor) en El concurso del millón (2003) * Stephen Altman (Patrick Bauchau) en La habitación del pánico (2002) * Doctor (Alon Nashman) en El pacto (2002) * Secuaz #2 (Michael Bailey Smith)/ Abraham Lincoln en El maestro del disfraz (2002) * Voces adicionales en El héroe de Navidad (2002) * Joseph Kaspar (Stellan Skarsgård) en Ciudad de fantasmas (2002) * Padre Daly (Raymond Cullen) en Domingo sangriento (2002) * Reid Braxton (Pete Postlethwaite) en El destino de un cowboy (2001) * Brad Cambridge (Vyto Ruginis) en Peligro en casa (2001) * Frank Sangster (Steve Martin) en Rompiendo reglas (2001) * Brickner (David Kaye) y narrador de box en Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) * Halvarth (Tom Baker) en Calabozos y Dragones? (2000) * Dennis Conway (Kyle MacLachlan) en El manantial (2000) * Roger Corwin (Tim Curry) en Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) * Cubby (Will Ferrell) en ¿Quién no mató a Mona? (2000) (Redoblaje) * Dr. Quinn Burchenal (Tom Sizemore) en Planeta rojo? (2000) * Charles Newman (Dylan McDermott) en Tango para tres (1999) * Voces diversas en El informante (1999) * Don Pedro (Pedro Armendáriz Jr.) en La máscara del Zorro (1998) * Jesús Quintana (John Turturro) en The Big Lebowski (1998/Doblaje original) * Adrian Bugsy ''Malone (Michael Palin) en Criaturas feroces (1997) * Mano derecha de Zorg (Tricky) / asaltante (Mathieu Kassovitz) / mano izquierda de Zorg (Ivan Heng) en El quinto elemento (1997) * Burt Gummer (Michael Gross) en Terror bajo la tierra 2 (1996) (Redoblaje) * Rob Sullivan (Scott Bryce) en Algo muy personal (1996) *Dr. Banman en Un cielo sin lágrimas (1996) * Narrador de carreras en Sylvester (1995) * Jacob Goldman (Kevin Pollak) en Dos viejos más gruñones (1995) * Diácono (Dennis Hopper) en Mundo acuático (1995) * Zack Cody (Bill Paxton) en La última cena (1995) * Travis Dane (Eric Bogosian) en Alerta máxima 2 (1995) * Ken Mattingly (Gary Sinise) en Apolo 13 (1995) * Mickey (Bill Raymond) en El Cuervo (1994) (Redoblaje TV) * Virgil Earp (Michael Madsen) en Wyatt Earp (1994) * Oficial Miles McKenna (Burt Reynolds) en Un Polícia 1/2 * Frank Mayfield (Gerald McRaney) en Un asesino entre nosotros (1994) * Él mismo (Sam Rubin) en La nueva pesadilla de Wes Craven (1994) * Kevin O'Shea (Ed O'Neill) en Los pequeños gigantes (1994) (Doblaje original / Redoblaje) * John Manly (Jim Carter) en Belleza Negra (1994) * Charlie Lang (Nicolas Cage) en La lotería del amor (1994) * Felix Cortez (Joaquim de Almeida) en Peligro inminente (1994) * Luccinnius (John Turturro) en Un simple mortal (1994) * Nikolaus Johann van Beethoven (Gerard Horlan) en Beethoven, Amada Inmortal (1994) * Steven Fulbright (Stephen McHattie) en Un detective suelto en Hollywood III (1994) * Dr. Charles Nichols (Jeroen Krabbé) en El fugitivo (1993) * Clarence Worley (Christian Slater) en True Romance (1993) *Frank Badger (Bo Hopkins) en La balada del Pequeño Jo (1993) *Morse (Danny Webb) en Alien 3 (1992) * John Bobber (Andy García) en Héroe accidental (1992) * John Rennie (Sam Neill) en El rehén (1992) * Werner Brandes (Stephen Tobolowsky) en Sneakers (1992) * Dr. Frederic Chilton (Anthony Heald) en El silencio de los inocentes (1991) * Frank Avery (Geoffrey Lewis) en Doble impacto (1991) * Voces adicionales en Pescador de ilusiones (1991) * John Connor adulto (Michael Edwards) en Terminator 2 (1991) * David Blake (John C. McGinley) en Highlander II (1991) * Harry Dobbs (Tom Berenger) en El largo laberinto del amor (1990) * Bart Mancuso (Scott Glenn) en La caza del Octubre Rojo (1990) * Jackie Flannery (Gary Oldman) en Estado de gracia (1990) * Stanley en Crímenes y pecados (1989) * Valmont (Colin Firth) en Valmont (1989) * Penn Jillette en Penn y Teller fueron asesinados (1989) * Jerry Lee Lewis (Dennis Quaid) en Grandes bolas de fuego (1989) * Heraldo Montjoy (Christopher Ravenscroft) en Enrique V (1989) * Benjamin Du Toit (Donald Sutherland) en Cocecha de odio (1989) * Nico (Steven Seagal) en Nico (1988) *Arthur Bach (Dudley Moore) en Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado (1988) * Preston Tucker (Jeff Bridges) en Tucker: Un hombre y su sueño (1988) * Ernest Worrell (Jim Varney) en Ernest salva la Navidad (1988) *Teniente Ackerman en Sala de espera al infierno (1988) *Eugene ''Gino ''Luciano (Ray Liotta) en Dominick y Eugene (1988) * Elliot Ness (Kevin Costner) en Los Intocables (1987) * Juez Stanley Murdoch (James Whitmore) en Me quieren volver loca (1987) *Rochunga en Detrás de la montaña (1987) * Larry Abbot (Gene Wilder) en Luna de miel embrujada (1986) * Soldado en Ladyhawke (1985) * Sr. Will (John Malkovich) en En un lugar del corazón (1984) * Chattar Lal (Roshan Seth) en Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición (1984) (Doblaje original) * Teniente Thaddeus Harris (G.W. Bailey) en Locademia de policía (1984) * John of Gaunt en John Wycliffe: Estrella de la mañana (1984) * Capitán Esteban en Star Trek 3: En busca de Spock (1984) * Jacob Marley (Frank Finlay) en Un cuento de navidad (1984) * Bardolph (Dicken Ashworth) en Krull (1983) * John Rambo (Sylvester Stallone) en Rambo (1982) * Sr. Eaton (William Hootkins) (Doblaje original) / Renè Belloq (Paul Freeman) (Redoblaje) en Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) * Joe Pendelton (Warren Beatty) en El cielo puede esperar (1978) * Martin Brody (Roy Scheider) en Tiburón (1975/Redoblaje) * Sheriff Bart (Cleavon Little) en Locuras en el Oeste (1974) *Taxista en Roma (Vito Scotti) en La pandilla de cupido motorizado (1974) *Dr. Klein (Barton Heyman) en El exorcista (1973) (redoblaje) * Dr. Heywood Floyd (William Sylvester) en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) (Redoblaje de 2006) * Jehan Daas (Donald Crisp) en Un perro de Flanders (1959) * Sam Wainwright (Frank Albertson)/ Narrador en ¡Qué bello es vivir! (1946) * Johnny Farrell (Glenn Ford) en Gilda (1946) * Inspector Douglas Todd (Gilbert R. Hill) en Un detective suelto en Hollywood (Redoblaje) * Sam Seed en El maestro borracho Series de televisión 'Ed O'Neill ' *Jay Prittchet en Modern Family *Joe Friday en Dragnet (2003) *Al Bundy en Married With Children the Reunion 'Kurt Fuller' *Woody en Psíquico (2009-Presente) *Joel Putney en Better with You (2011) *Mark Adams en Doctor House (2005) 'Geoffrey Lewis' * David Crane en MacGyver * Examinador médico en Mentes criminales 'Steve Hytner' * Marvin Starkwell en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! (2011) * Murphy en Sunny, entre estrellas (2009-2011) 'Martin Sheen' * Presidente Josiah "Jed" Bartlet en The West Wing (1999-2006) * Harvey en Dos hombres y medio (2005) '''Otros' * Dr. Lockhart (Richard Keats) en Flecha * Willie Tanner (Max Wright) en Alf y en Alf: Especial de Navidad * William T. Riker (Jonathan Frakes) Viaje a las Estrellas -La nueva Generación- (temporadas 3-7) * Quentin Fleming (Leslie Jordan) en American Horror Story: Coven * Geoffrey Silver (Jake Weber ) en Elementary (Capítulo 11 Temporada 1) (2013) * Agente Especial Peter Burke (Tim DeKay) en Cuello blanco * Andrea Verrocchio (Allan Corduner) en Los demonios de Da Vinci * Rev. Mike Weber (Dan Aykroyd) en El reverendo (1997-1998) * Michael Tritter (David Morse) en Doctor House * Voces diversas en El mentalista * Voces adicionales en CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Conrad Cain (Timothy Hutton) en El secuestro * Paul Buchman (Paul Reiser) en Loco por ti * Steve Sharpe (John Carroll Lynch) en Close to Home * Dr. Mark Greene (Anthony Edwards) en E.R. Sala de Urgencias * El Detective Marciano, J'Onn J'Onz (Phil Morris) en Smallville * Mike Heck (Neil Flynn) en Una familia modelo * Sandy Ryerson (Stephen Tobolowsky) en Glee * Agente Edward Cooper (Kurtwood Smith) - Medium (Temp 3 Cap 6) (2006) * Adam Cartwright (Pernell Roberts) en Bonanza (Doblaje México) * Comisario Jimmy Brock (Tom Skerritt) en Al otro lado de la cerca * Cmdr. John Sheridan (Bruce Boxleitner) en Babylon 5 * Spence Kovak (Jeremy Piven) en Ellen * Bram (Brad William Henke) en Lost (5ª temporada, ep. 102) * Sr. Sperry (Ian Blackman) en El diario de Carrie * Insertos en Zach será famoso * Boletero (Peter Gannon) en Lindas mentirosas * Earl Kinsella (Christopher Curry) en En el corazón del sur * Voces adicionales en Sueños de Hollywood * Bobby Seis Muertos en El Renegado * Jim Taggart (Matt Frewer) en Eureka * Tempus (Lane Davies) y Presidente Garner (Fred Willard) en Luisa y Clark: Las Nuevas Aventuras de Superman * Sejanus (Ian McShane)/Lucas (Gerrard Macarthur) en Anno Domini * Tom Fargood / Alexander Gallo (Temporada 5, cap. 1) / Profesor Bunsen Jude (Temporada 6, cap. 3) - Huesos * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * Jason Wilkie (David Marciano) en Miénteme (Temp. 2 Cap 19) * Voces diversas en Blanco y negro * Tonton "Fanfan" François (Jean-Louis Tribes) en Academia de modelos * Jeff, Voces adicionales en Sherlock * Voces diversas en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo * Todd Fisher en Tocinolandia (2012 - presente) * Rayden (Jeffrey Meek) en Mortal Kombat: Conquest (1998-1999) Miniseries * Samuel (ep. 4) (Paul Freeman) en La Biblia Anime * Herr Gestapo, Marco Marconi (un ep.), Robin Hood falso (un ep.), Sultán (un ep.), Yosaburo (últimos dos eps.), Voces adicionales en Honey Honey * Tao Pai Pai (segunda voz) / Ninja Purpura en Dragon Ball * Dr. Riddles en Zatch Bell * Jefe Jirocho, Teyaki Uchiha y Susumi en Naruto * Ryo Mashiba en Hajime no Ippo * Yoruichi (en forma de gato) en Bleach * Iceman en Megaman NT Warrior * Chang Chanko/006 en Cyborg 009 * Manuel Aeacus en Appleseed EX Machina * Lord Fong y Jefe enemigo en Soul Hunter * Voces adicionales en Doraemon * Narrador en Las Muñecas del Poder * Dog Tack en Robots Ninja * Garra de Satán en Capitán Centella * Duque en Miracle Girls * Cantinero en Corrector Yui * Miembro de Seele 3 en Evangelion * Joey en Saber Marionette (Ovas) * Zor Prime (segunda voz) en Robotech (doblaje original) * Padre de Kakuma en Súper Once * Guardia de la planta eólica, Profesor Kodama, McCann, Anciano dueño de Audino, Doctor Ferrara/Hombre Cryogonal y Jervis en Pokémon * Kodokor Darkus en Bakugan * Voces adicionales en Bailando con vampiros * Jijimon en Digimon Fusion * Director Osman en La magia de Zero Series animadas * Morad Sumar en Star Wars: Rebels * Henry Mitchell en Daniel el travieso * Bow en She-Ra * Barón Oscuro en Esqueletos guerreros * 30-30 en Bravestarr * Beyonder y Stan Lee en El Hombre Araña * Líder en Hulk (Algunos Capítulos) * Lloyd Waterman en Cleveland * Coronel Rozum, Capitán Némesis, Overlord, Caballero Eterno en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena * Belicus, Dr. Psychobos, Caitiff (Temp. 3, ep. 29) Reparador de relojes (Temp. 3, ep. 32) en Ben 10: Omniverse * Presidente de la cadena en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * Jeff Hunt en La Mujer Araña * Conde Nado en Los Dragones de la Mesa Cuadrada * Narración en Seabert * Profesor Crazyhair en Yakkity Yak * Alce en Mi Osito * Bob Ruin en Dilbert * Narrador en Los Snorkels * Roldán El Temerario (Flash Gordon) y Presentación e insertos en Defensores de la Tierra * Raymond "Ray" Stantz en Los Verdaderos Cazafantasmas * Papá de Huey en Bebé patito * Padre Owen en Suikoden * Mustafah en Sinbad * Trabajador en drenaje en Tres Amigos y Jerry * Ministro en El Ceniciento * Presidente Municipal Rodríguez en El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera * Dan Aykroyd en Padre de familia * Matt Trakker en M.A.S.K. * Malec, el mago de la montaña roca / Stratos / Buzz-Off y personajes varios en He-Man y los Amos del Universo * Willy en Ewoks * Walter Bunney (John O'Hurley) (un cap.) / Jor-El (Jeff Bergman) en El show de los Looney Tunes * Cráneo Rojo (Red Skull) en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta * Maestro Chao en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po * Leonard Powers en Ugly Americans * Cobra en El Principito * Bear Dog y Santa Claus en Un show más * Santa Claus (Brian Blessed) en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Rick la Papa, El Lorax, Danny DeVito, Caesar Flickerman, Bruce Banner, Garfield, Voces adicionales en MAD * Charlie Burns en Transformers: Rescue Bots * Baron Von Monkey en Rocket Monkeys (Scott Thompson) * Lagravis en Lego: Legends of Chima * Voces adicionales en Titán sim-biónico * Pilidori en Escuela de vampiros * Gruñón en Los 7E * Faraón / Pedro apóstol en Películas animadas bíblicas * Gizmo en Rolie Polie Olie * Capitan Mar Tuuk en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Dr Corvis Copernicus en Paquetes del planeta X * Sr. Perkins en Thomas y sus Amigos * Tortuga que habla en ZooMoo Videojuegos *Coronel Erza Loomis en Gears of War: Judgment *Salvatore Deluca en Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Kha'zix en League of Legends *Comisionado Loeb, criminales y voces adicionales en Batman Arkham Origins Peliculas animadas Chris Smith * Marcel en Alpha y Omega: La cueva misteriosa (2014) * Marcel en Alpha y Omega: Equipo de campeones (2014) * Marcel en Alpha y Omega: El osito desaparecido (2013) Cedric the Entertainer * Leadbottom en Aviones 2: Equipo al Rescate (2014) * Leadbottom en Aviones (2013) Otros * Sr. Bumble en Oliver Twist y el astuto zorro (1972) * Topper en Cuento de Navidad (1982) * Raanu en Bionicle: Renace la Leyenda (2008) * Rich Little en Futurama: El juego de Bender (2008) * El rey en Despereaux: Un pequeño gran héroe (2008) * Señor Zorro en El fantástico Sr. Zorro (2009) * Bow en He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño * Voces diversas en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón (2010) * Insertos en Tom y Jerry: Una aventura con Sherlock Holmes (2010) * Voces adicionales en Cars 2 (2011) * Doc en Rango (2011) * Alcalde Gene en Ralph, el demoledor (2012) * Larry el taxista en El reino secreto (2013) * Locutor de carreras 1 en Turbo (2013) * Rey Regellius en Barbie Mariposa y la princesa hada (2013) * Thomas en El libro de la vida (2014) Películas de anime * Mitsumasa Kido en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario (2014) (Ren Osugi) * Guardia traidor en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los Dioses (Daisuke Gouri) (1996) * Orpheo de Lira en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencarnación de Eris, la diosa de la guerra (Yuji Mitsuya) (1996) Telenovelas brasileñas Roberto Bonfim * Justino en Terra Nostra * Edvaldo en El Clon * Salvador Amorim en Celebridad * Jota en América * Elías en Amazonia * Dioclécio en Deseo prohibido Dan Stulbach * André en Terra Esperanza * Marcos Soares en Mujeres apasionadas * Edgar en Señora del Destino Tato Gabus Mendes * Leandro en Páginas de la Vida * Breno Rodrigues en CuChiCheos * Amin en El astro Jean Pierre Noher * Pepe Molinos en La Favorita * Martín García en Avenida Brasil * Duque en Flor del Caribe Humberto Martins * Bruno en Niña Moza * Augusto (2da fase) en Amazonia Nelson Baskerville * Alcebiades en Maysa * Leandro Machado en Vivir la vida Otros * Miguel (Paulo Figueiredo) en La Sucesora * Donato (Flávio Galvão) en Puerto de los Milagros * Quintino Saravia (Ednei Giovenazzi) en El Sabor de la Pasión * Antunez (Mário Schoemberger) en El beso del vampiro * Dejulian (Giácomo Pinotti) en Bellísima * Tufo (Walter Breda) en Cobras y Lagartos * Gustavo (Marco Ricca) en Paraíso tropical * Anselmo (Odilon Wagner) en Siete pecados * Waterloo (Jackson Costa) en Dos Caras * Padre Bento (Carlos Vereza) en Ciudad Paraíso * Ernani Molinari (Rodney Faschini) en Acuarela del amor * Juvenal (José Rubens Chachá) en Escrito en las estrellas * Dorival (Ary França) en Dinosaurios y Robots * Rubens (António Fabio) en El Canto de la Sirena * Slivério de Souza (Norival Rizzo) en Laberintos del Corazón * Rubén (Francisco Cuoco) en Rastros de Mentiras Documentales *Nigel Marven en Parque Prehistórico (serie) *Richard M. Sherman en Los muchachos: La historia de los hermanos Sherman (película) *George Lucas en Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible *Narrador en Chernobyl Heart *Sr. Moanganrotti en Kevorkian * Pierre Arrizoli-Clemental en Versalles: de la Glória a la Revolución *Jacques d' Amboise en Jacques d' Amboise en China *Político en Ethel *Bill Clinton - Gracias Señor Presidente Series web *Señor de las Emociones en Los guerreros valientes Locución comercial *Secretaría de Salud (SSA) - México (1996) *Inova (promo: Lentes Eagle Eyes) (voz de Matt Lattimore) (2012) Dirección de doblaje * Casino Royale * La máscara del Zorro * Cupido motorizado * El Sabor de la Pasión * El beso del vampiro * Bionicle: Renace la leyenda * Belleza Negra * Halloweentown * Paprika: El reino de los sueños * Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles * 3 cerditos y un bebé * Todos los hombres del rey * Justo en la mira * Vecinos en la mira * E.R. Sala de Urgencias * Babylon 5 * Un asesino entre nosotros * El Renegado Trivia *El ha doblado a Santa Claus en series de Cartoon Network como en El Increible Mundo de Gumball, MAD y Un show más. Muestras multimedia Entrevistas IndioTV Abulón - Pedro D'Aguillón DOBLAJE Pedro D´Aguillon Jr Entrevista Doblaje|Entrevista "Tiene que Ver" Trabajos en el doblaje 2001 Odisea del Espacio (1968) - Redoblaje Español Latino|Muestra #3 (redoblaje) D'Aguillon Jr, Pedro D'Aguillon Jr, Pedro